Forgive Me
by WincestSounds
Summary: *Drarry* The pain Draco inflicts on others is only from years of his own. And when he takes a stand to his father and is thrown out of Malfoy Manor Draco returns from vacation and back for his final year. And he has changed.
1. Mistaken

Forgive Me

* * *

Chapter 1 - Mistaken

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the first chapter of 'Forgive Me'.

Introducing another Harry Potter fan fic, please, have a cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

ForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMe

* * *

D I was always an independent kid, or so it would seem. I hated my family, I hated my parents, I hated them for countless reasons, though a few just seem to stand out much more than others. Everything I was and had grown to be was because of them. They controlled me. I couldn't stand for myself, so they molded me, like clay, into the person I am now, and it's finally came to pass that I have realized the cage they have locked me in, I now depend on them, like a boy with a broken leg to his crutches to stand. Without my father, I would be nothing, quite literally. Then again, maybe I always was nothing... Maybe I should ask father; he seems to know everything. All the things I've said before, I got from my father, word for word are his own words, I had a tendency to copy what I heard. The drawling voice, the way I dressed and styled my hair, the way I walked, it was all his. I got everything from him, and lost everything else. I lost the ability to think for myself. I lost the friends I could've had, my outstanding unique personality, and control over my life. It was all his fault. D

D There was one thing I could once have, in some form or another, called my own... My obsession with the boy-who lived, Harry Potter... At least, that's what I thought. As it turned out Father had a fling with Potter's Father; James, back in school. He also had a large crush on him. Those feelings carried on to a particular Golden boy, whom my Father also likes, the same one I like. Maybe I was like my father in _EVERY _way. I was more like him then I thought possible... Is there anything we didn't have in common? D

D No. D

* * *

"Father was released yesterday." Draco put down the paper, looking with his cold grey eyes at the small house Elf before him, "Why?"

"Because, sir," Spoke the Elf in a miserable sort of voice, "Mister Malfoy was innocent."

"No he wasn't." Draco glared at the wall, "You know father isn't innocent."

"Yes, young sir."

Draco watched the Elf maliciously, "Don't agree with me! If you disagree say so! Don't you dare lie to me!"

The Elf stepped back, lifting up her hands in fear, she began shivering violently, "Nebbie is sorry, sir."

"Don't cower!"

Nebbie hesitantly straightened up, she took it slowly, "Sir, I do not think Mister Malfoy is not innocent."

Draco nodded for thought and then frowned again, "But he wasn't and you know that, so why do you defend him?"

"Mister Malfoy is Nebbie's master, sir."

"Am I not?" Draco asked with an edge in his voice.

Nebbie shook her head, "Sorry, young sir. You are Nebbie's master as well."

Draco nodded once again, "So, with that in mind, I want you to think about it and conclude in your own way. Is Lucius Malfoy an innocent man?"

Nebbie stopped for a moment, her finger tracing once under her lips as she thought and then smiled, "No sir, Mister Malfoy is not."

"Of course he isn't." Draco said boldly as a smirk appeared smugly over his face, "Now we need to prove it."

"Why, sir?"

Draco cocked a brow, "So he gets locked back in Azkaban, where he belongs."

Nebbie watched Draco stand before her.

"I order you not to tell father of this conversation, understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"How could you even suggest that?"

"You will do as I say, Draco!" Spoke Lucius Malfoy as he stood from his seat in anger, he glared down at Draco.

"I'm not going to be a Death Eater!" Draco stood from his seat as well and stormed towards the door.

"Yes you will!"

Draco glared at his father and moved away silently, "I'm not listening to you, I've told you plenty of times, I'm not going to be one of those freak show people worshiping a crazy loon who should be in St. Mungos."

"Don't you dare speak of the Dark Lord in that manner!" Lucius snarled and slapped Draco hard across the face.

"I'll speak of him any way I want. He's nothing!" Draco moved towards the door.

"You leave this room; and I will throw you out!"

Draco turned back to his father, "I don't care. I'm leaving."

* * *

D I had finally taken my stand, I became my own person, I had been trying to do it for some time now, leaving my Father's shelter and moving out on my own to become a real person; it was my time now. I decided what I was going to do a while back, only now I actually stood and acted it out for real, I took my belongings and packed it all up, sending it all to the Leaky Cauldron for wait; until I arrived. I then grabbed the last few things I needed; which included my wand, a bit of money I had kept with me to pay for the trip, and my coat. I didn't care what he said now, I had made my move, I was ready; there was no going back now. And it was not as if I wanted to. D

* * *

As he walked out of Malfoy Manor, Draco could feel he was being watched. He turned to the door and saw his father standing there.

"Come back inside, Draco." Said Lucius coldly, "We need to talk about this."

Draco closed his jaw tight and stared back, "No we don't, our talk has been far over."

"Draco, don't be foolish."

"I'm not, I'm being a man." Shouted Draco to his father, his fists balling tightly at his sides as he wrapped his left hand around his wand, "I'm making my own decisions."

Lucius took a few steps forward, "Draco, you don't want to do this."

Draco watched his father for only a moment before turning and heading past the front gates. He listened in the background as he heard the door slam.

* * *

As he walked down the road he finally came across a stop sign, he glanced at his watch and then raised his wand, "Lumos," He muttered and the tip lightened up.

He found himself aboard the Knight Bus around 10 o'clock at night and had just began drifting off to sleep when the bus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He slowly descended and walked in, getting the key to his room and climbing up to the door, he opened it and entered to find all of his stuff had arrived as planned.

He slipped off his shoes and climbed sleepily into bed; where he fell into an instant sleep.

* * *

He awoke bright and early in the morning, he quickly dressed and set off into Diagon Alley, where he would find the place he would spend the rest of his vacation before returning for his final year at Hogwarts.

He had his stuff moved by noon that day and instantly began unpacking everything. It took him three hours to get everything where he wanted it, the best part was that he knew he didn't have his father or mother there to criticize it or move things around; making it the way they wanted it.

Knowing from the beginning that going out on his own was a big step and would be difficult; he still felt he had made the right choice.

At the end of his summer he received his beginning of the year letter and set off to get everything he needed, using his key for his own separate vault (which was loads full of money).

* * *

D I knew it was going to be hard from the beginning. My entire life I had depended on him, now that I was out on my own I didn't have him around, I could finally be my own man. But that's where the problem stood... I didn't know how. Still I had plenty of time to practice. When it was finally time to set off for Hogwarts, I packed all the stuff up as usual, got dressed and set off for King's Cross Station, when I arrived I immediately loaded up my stuff and snook through the passage way between 9 and 10. D

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

End of the first chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed it, come back again, please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Second Chance

Forgive Me

* * *

Chapter 2 - Second Chance

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Come on in people!

Welcome to the second chapter of 'Forgive Me'.

It's been way too long, and I haven't posted up anything new lately, so I finally finished up a few more chapters to a few more fanfics, and this just happens to be one of them! I hope you all have go the groove of this fic so far, sorry for the wait! Now please sit down and get comfortable, have a cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To BitterSweetDragon: "LOL, yes, unfortunately, heh. But that Elf will come into play MUCH later! Thank you for reading! Please continue!"_

_To Kilikapele: "LOL, you mean you actually liked it! I'm glad! Thank you! Please read on!"_

_To cabbagehobbit: "Ah, I see. A lot of people tend to like Draco fanfics. LOL!"_

_To lovelessx: "Yeah, I've always though of Draco to be one of those kind of people, you know, not having a back bone, but wanting to take the chance, it fits his character very well. Thank you for the review, I'm glad that you understand it! Please continue reading!"_

_To stryfemrys: "Thank you! Here you go!"_

_To Dilandau's Little Kitty Kat Lynx: "Thank you, and I'm sorry it took me a while to come out with another chapter, please continue reading!"_

_To Darth Granger: "This happens next! Lol!"_

* * *

ForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMe

* * *

Draco's Thoughts

* * *

Since I was Head Boy now, I stayed clear of everyone. I wasn't prepared to see any of them. I moved to the Prefect's room and took a seat. I stayed there the entire ride. I was, of course, nervous... About going back. Being myself was going to be hard. I didn't even know who I was. Much less how to act. I would need major practice. I would turn to the only one smart enough to give me the chance. Only they could help someone in this kind of a situation.

* * *

"What's it say?"

"Shush!"

Ron sat back anticipatedly, "Come on, Hermione, who's it from?"

The curly haired Prefect finally looked up, "I've got to go some where. It's urgent."

Ron huffed, "What! Who's it from?"

Hermione stood, putting the letter in her pocket and leaving the compartment, "No one."

"O-kay..."

Harry smiled weakly, "Maybe it was from one of her friends?"

Ron glared at the door, "I know it wasn't."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe she got a boyfriend."

* * *

Draco's Thoughts

* * *

It wasn't very Malfoy-like to admit that I needed help, but that's something my father would've said, and I wasn't him... Anymore. Being myself would change my point-of-view on a lot of things, some times I'd wonder, should I be in Slytherin? How should I act around Potter? Should I show him how I felt? I was terrified.

* * *

"First of all, I want to set some ground rules."

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, "I expected that."

"Malfoy." Hermione stared him down, "No calling me 'mud blood', no making fun of my friends that includes Ron," Draco nodded, "You can't meet in public, or get in the way of my homework. And don't you dare use this against Harry in any way or I'll have your head."

"Okay, now, can you help me or not?"

Hermione surveyed Draco, "Umm, I think I can, let me get this straight, you left your father and are now living on your own, trying to be your own person? Could you explain it a bit better?"

Draco sighed and began his life-long story, he told her everything about his father, even the arguments, only skipping one small detail... His large crush on the-boy-who-lived.

"Okay, I get all of that, it makes sense... I guess, but..." Hermione paused, "What does all of this have to do with Harry?"

Draco cocked a brow, confused, "Huh? I never said anything about Potter."

Hermione smiled and held up the piece of parchment that was his letter, she smirked and pointed to a paragraph.

"Huh?" Draco looked closely and gasped;

"I was wondering if you could help me, considering you seem good with these kind of thingharry Harry Harry Harry...

Thank you,

Draco Malfoy"

Draco's face turned pink, "I-I... I didn't write that."

"Sure you didn't," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well. It's in your hand-writing."

"Why do you care?" Draco snapped.

Hermione frowned, "He's my friend, Malfoy, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I did. It's kind of hard not to."

"So?"

Draco glared, "So what?"

"What does Harry have to do with this?" Hermione said boldly.

"Nothing."

Hermione smiled, "Then why did you write his name on the paper?"

Draco looked away and mumbled something.

"What?" Hermione asked, "I can't hear you."

"I said 'I like him'." Draco said as he avoided eye-contact.

Hermione smiled, "How?"

Draco finally looked at her, "Wanting. I want him. I... I... I love him."

"Well then," Hermione paused once again to think things over, "I think I can help that too, prepare yourself Malfoy. For the new you."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's it for now, I'm sorry it was so short, please wait for more, I hope you like it so far, please review and tell me what you think! .

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Knowing Myself

Forgive Me

* * *

Chapter 3 - Knowing Myself

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Come on in people! You haven't missed a bit!

Happy X-Mas, and a Delightful New Year! I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did! It was wonderful working on it! Please take a seat, unusually usual, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, home-made, by your's truly! Enjoy evaryone1

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

To Darth Granger: "Thank you! And of course!"

To Articunomage: "Thank you!"

To heerosevilbitchyvampyress: "I will try, it's an extremely hard thing for me to do. Sorry!"

To ...right: "Moving on..."

To lovelessx: "LOL, finally, some appreciation, and I'm sorry for it taking so long, I have a problem with that, lol."

* * *

ForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMeForgiveMe

* * *

"First of all, you need to know what you like, judge this on how you feel, not on how a Malfoy would."

Draco nodded softly, "I'll try."

Hermione watched him, "Stop thinking stuff like 'that's so un-Malfoy-like' or 'a Malfoy would never think, or do, that', stop yourself, and ask what you would do. Not a Malfoy. Get to know yourself."

"Alright." Draco smiled weakly, "I'll try that out, thanks Granger."

Hermione smiled, "No problem, I'm just doing this for Harry."

Draco cocked a brow.

"He won't have you to worry about." Hermione got up and left the Prefect's compartment.

* * *

(D) So what exactly am I like? I didn't want to sound like my father... I hope I won't... I'd taken enough of his shit in the years before now. I know he'll be upset, he probably already was, walking out on him like that. He'd just have to deal with it. I don't want to be like him, a nasty Death Eater who follows a pathetic worthless leader who can't even take care of himself, my father couldn't even take care of his own son without the help of someone else. He was just as pathetic as his leader. I don't want to be like that; I honestly don't. (D)

(D) But I did know one thing for sure. I really like chocolate. (D)

* * *

Harry and Ron both looked up as Hermione finally came back into their compartment, she looked hushed up as she sat down a cross from them and picked up the book the had been reading.

Ron watched her impatiently, "Well?"

Hermione looked up to see them both staring at her, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Harry asked, "Where did you go? What happened?"

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed.

"You won't tell us?" Ron sighed.

Harry frowned, "we're your friends, we have the right-"

"No you don't!" Hermione glared at them both, "It's none of your business. Besides... You'll find out soon enough."

Harry watched her, "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "You'll see."

Ron rolled his eyes, shuffling down in his seat, "Whatever."

* * *

Draco opened the door to a carriage and stumbled in, sitting down beside Ron, "Don't mind if I join you?"

Harry and Ron both glared, watching him.

"All of the others are full." The blond shifted in his cloak to get warm.

Hermione smiled inwardly and looked out the window.

"Even Crabbe and Goyle's carriage?" Harry asked coldly.

"Oh please," Draco sneered, "There's never any room in there. I usually make one of them walk. But I'm tired."

"Of what?" Ron glared.

"I'm tired period." Draco sat back, "So you don't mind?"

Harry watched him still, "You really checked every other carriage?"

Draco looked at Harry and flushed, "yes, Potter. I did."

"Then why are you blushing?" Ron asked him.

"That's none of your business, Weasel-I mean... I-It's nothing, W-Weasley." Draco looked down.

Harry and Ron both raised brows at him.

Draco looked back up to see them staring at him, "What?"

Harry looked at Ron and then they both looked at Hermione.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "Is this where you were? Cursing Malfoy?"

"No!" Hermione turned to them and then smiled, "It's a long story."

"Are you two together?" Ron snarled.

Draco looked as if he was about to puke, "That's disgusting Weasley. Me with a mud-I mean... No, no. Never."

Harry turned and looked at Draco, "Shut it, _Malfoy_!"

Draco looked stabbed.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione shouted, "It's not his fault, leave him alone!"

Harry, Ron and Draco turned to her in shock.

"Not his fault?" Harry glared, "What do you mean?"

Hermione ignored him, "Don't worry Draco, they're-"

"I know." Draco smiled softly, "I expected this."

"Draco?" Ron gasped, "What happened to Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's just it, Draco's not Malfoy anymore."

Harry turned to Draco, "Explain."

Draco smiled inwardly and stared at Harry, "I left home. I don't live with my father anymore. I'm not a Malfoy."

"He disowned you?" Ron cocked a brow.

"Pretty much."

Ron chuckled, "Don't blame him." He mumbled.

Harry frowned at Ron, and then turned back to Draco, "What all happened?"

Draco sighed and then took a deep breath, "We got into a big fight, he crucio'd me, not like it was the first time, and so, I left. He told me to come back, but I didn't. I've never really wanted to listen to him before but I never really had a choice, and now I just... Want to be someone else... I don't want to be mini-Lucius Malfoy any more. I'm tired of his shit."

Hermione gasped.

"What?"

"Such language." Hermione glared.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"You've never said such words before, Malfoy." Ron frowned.

"That's because it was 'un-Malfoy-like'." Draco rolled his eyes and stood up as the carriage came to a stop, "Thanks for letting me ride with you, it was great."

* * *

Harry followed out of the carriage behind the blond, and before he could leave, pulled Draco out to the side.

"He crucio'd you?"

Draco stared at Harry, "Yes."

"You're not making that up?" Harry asked.

"Why would I make something like that up?" Draco asked, "I'm not lying, Potter."

Harry nodded and watched Draco closely, "Sorry, about what your father did, he shouldn't have. Welcome to Hogwarts, Draco."

The Slytherin watched as Harry departed, meeting back up with Ron and Hermione, and going inside, he blushed deeply, "Thank you," Wrapping his scarf around his neck and walking after them in a very 'un-Malfoyish' manner.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope you enjoyed all of the yaoi-ness, looks like Draco's come to another one of his likings; Harry's nice tight ass. LOL! Enjoy for now! Please review! Thank you all!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Modifications and Upgrades

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

So it's been over a year now.

I am SO sorry everyone, so, so sorry. ;

I promise the following chapters will be received much, much sooner.

Alright, well I really don't have anything else to say here, but fer better, more frequent updates and news about following fanfic chapters of mine go to my site.

Umm, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone, please take a seat and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Review Response:**

All replied to on ff. No anonymous.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Modifications and Upgrades**

* * *

'Granger has given me the simple bases on how to improve the 'be myself' idea. Simple things such as style of clothes, hair, way of speech, and order of everything I had and owned are obviously going to be altered drastically.'

'First and foremost, however, I need to concentrate on who I like and who I don't like. Who I want to be friends with, and who I trust.'

'In the past I had never come to trust either Crabbe or Goyle, Parkinson, or Zabini... They got into Slytherin after all. And anyone in this house was going to be out to get me as soon as my disloyalty to my family hits the fan.'

'As for people I want to be friends with... In my father's vocabulary a 'friend' is someone who pays the most and who is of Pure Blood, not someone who is loyal and who you can trust and come to for help. So in that case, my loyalties seldom were going to be held amongst others of my house.'

'Oh course, being friends with anyone outside of my house was going to end in a very hazardous way.'

'Slytherins frowned upon any other house then their own. And conversation with anyone else outside of Slytherin was going to result in inner House disloyalty. Other Slytherins would probably make it the hardest for me to stay around any of them.'

'So I had to be careful of who I consulted with publically.'

'Hell, I'm starting to sound like my father. Talking so professionally.'

'However, it does appear quite hilarious seeing someone of my stature talking with such atrocious words as 'fuck' and 'shit'.'

'But I am only comforted by having such a wide spread vocabulary.'

'Excuse me.'

'I enjoy being able to say so many fucking words without repeating past ones.'

* * *

Draco stared into the mirror and sighed, he reached down and picked up the sharp pocket knife resting on the sink.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hermione said with a smile, "I mean, not if you like it."

"I don't," The blond countered, "I hate it, I look like my father. So I can get rid of it."

Hermione nodded to him, "Just be sure it's not too short and you end up being laughed at. That's the last thing you need now."

Draco turned from her, back to the mirror, and grabbed a handful of his blond locks and with his right hand he lifted the knife to his face.

Hermione watched as thread after thread was chopped from Draco's head, the long strands being tossed into the trash bin by the sink.

Draco stopped at last and gave himself a turn to admire the image in the mirror, "That's much better. And lighter."

"It's definantly a change from your usual clean cut stuff." Hermione said with a grin, "Boy would Harry drop dead if he saw you."

Draco turned to look at her, "Is that a good drop dead or a bad one?"

"Good I suppose," Hermione got up and walked over to him, "You sure you shouldn't become a hair dressor? You did a good job."

The blond rose a brow at her before grinning, "No, no. I don't think so, potions is my passion, that I'm sure of."

"You sure that's not your _father's_ passion?"

"Lucius would never touch a potion for the life of him. He hates them." Draco responded as he pulled his tucked-in shirt out of his pants.

Hermione smiled and sat back down in her chair to continue her work, "Well, there you go, something that you like that your father doesn't, Draco. Easier then you thought isn't it?"

Draco nodded slightly as he stared at himself in the mirror and unbuttoned the top button on his white dress shirt, "I never realized before how good I look."

"Well you were the mirror image of you father before, who could possibly find that attractive?" The Gryffindor said boldly, "Now that you're you, you can do anything you want with your body, piercings and all."

"I don't think I'd go that far," Draco said taking a step back, "But I definantly like this, it's more comfortable."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled widely, "That's definantly not your father, there's no way he'd expose half his chest."

* * *

Harry had been toning in and out of the conversation for going onto thirty minutes now. He couldn't help wondering just where the hell Hermione was, she'd been gone for over three hours already.

It'd been a very unusual first week at Hogwarts, more unusual then normal.

With Hermione talking to Draco and Draco attempting to talk to him, students were beginning to wonder if something had been knocked across all their heads or if the Imperious was in bloom at Hogwarts.

"Harry. Hey you think you can come here?"

The Raven-haired Gryffindor looked up to the door to see Hermione, "Yeah, what is it?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Just come here."

"Alright..." Harry got up from his spot on the couch by Ron and walked over to the door, stepping out and looking around, "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a favor. A BIG favor."

The Scarred Gryffindor nodded unsurely, "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "I've been with Draco, helping him adjust to... Himself. And I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I need you to help him." The bushy haired girl said in a whisper, "Tomorrow will be his first day and I need you to be his friend."

Harry raised a brow in curiosity, "Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"I saw you talking to him when we got out of the carriages, and I know Ron wouldn't give him the time of day." Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed, "And I think the only person Draco knows he can trust is you, so please, please do this for him. He needs someone to help him out."

"And you can't do that why?" Harry asked innocently.

The Muggle born looked back up to him angrily, "Well I've got loads of school work and you're never doing anything, and I know he trusts you a lot more then he trusts me, and it wouldn't kill you to help him out. And you can't disagree with me that you wouldn't enjoy it in the least bit because I know you like him. So just give him a chance."

"He needs someone." She said after taking a breath, "And you're the only person that would even try to accept him for who he is and what he's trying to do."

Harry nodded in response, "Okay, okay. I will. Wait... How did you know?"

Hermione smiled widely and picked up her shoulder bag, "I know everything. Thanks Harry, now I've got some work to do."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Woo hoo, chapter 4! Nyeh, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review or something and wait fer more. Remember, more reviews sooner update.

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Not So Clean Cut, Draco

**Forgive Me**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Almost two years later...

This fanfic and many others will be hopefully getting a lot more attention soon. ; Considering I have a girlfriend now, it's hard to give time to anything else of mine, art and music videos, my site is taking a hit as well. So Ima try to finish all my fics up, this one will take a while though. I don't want to end it too fast like I have with the past two fics I updated. Cut short, but I think I ended them both well.

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, you know what to do; sit back and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Review Response:**

To Megzao: "Thank you, I'm so glad you like the fic, hope you're still reading!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Not So Clean Cut, Draco**

* * *

Harry was eating in the Great Hall the next morning. He hadn't seen Draco just yet today, as the blond was still in Slytherin House. Hermione had told him to befriend Draco, to be nice to the blond, which honestly wasn't hard at all; it wasn't like Harry had liked Draco for most of their years at Hogwarts. No, he never could've.

No, Harry had liked Draco since the second year of school and it wasn't that he found the boy attractive, no, he wasn't just good to look at. Harry's attraction to Draco had always been so much more then that, it was possibly even love.

If only they'd both been sorted in the same house together, boy would things have been different. And just as Harry's thoughts strayed to a Draco in Gryffindor House; in a bed right next to his own four poster, sleeping. Long blond hair falling over his face; and Harry staring over at him, crossed his mind, the Slytherin just walked through the Great Hall doors.

But the Blond was no longer long-haired, his long blond locks were now short and messy, making him unusually sexy. He wasn't wearing his house cloak anymore either. His white dress shirt was hanging untucked from his pants, the first few buttons were open to expose the top most part of his chest. His long slacks wore tightly on his waist and legs, and his sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

He marched slowly over to the Slytherin table, back straight and head up as he walked, and sat down at the far end of the table.

The other Slytherins were glaring at him, even Crabbe and Goyle seemed annoyed at the blond's presence.

Harry watched as Pansy Parkinson got up from her spot at the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, he had the urge to walk after her and tell her off for judging the blond too early.

Draco seemed not to notice them at all though, minding his own business as he made his plate up with almost anything he could reach. Harry had never before seen the Slytherin choose so much to eat since they'd been there. He smiled to himself as he watched Draco with a soft look on his face.

The blond looked up suddenly, as if feeling Harry's gaze on him, to meet eyes with Harry and they both froze, staring at each other. Draco, after what felt like five minutes of mute gazing, smiled softly to him and continued eating once more.

* * *

"Your hair looks nice like that, did Hermione do it?"

Draco looked up from his studies in the library and saw Harry plop down in the seat across from him.

"No, I did it." The blond said in a proud voice.

Harry smiled to him, he felt that he couldn't resist saying: "You did good. You're stunning."

The raven-haired boy couldn't pull his eyes away from Draco, it had never occurred to him that Draco could look sexy. Sure he had always thought Draco attractive and cute, but now Harry was looking upon something that was definantly more then that. Breath-taking, gorgeous, handsome, and so much more, Draco had obviously caught the eyes of even more girls then he had before since his new, more ruffled, look. And perhaps even the eyes of a few choice boys.

"I didn't do it for the attention." Draco whispered to him softly, "I just wanted to feel more like myself, and I'd always enjoyed having really short hair."

Harry nodded in agreement, "So did I, you were always so gorgeous-" He froze just as the words fell from his mouth, as if the word vomit had been the most regrettable thing he'd ever said in his entire life, and then threw his gaze down to his book bag and began rummaging through it.

Draco had froze at Harry's words as well and was now staring at the Gryffindor in shock. Had he heard that correctly? Gorgeous? Harry thought he looked gorgeous with short hair? Draco felt the blood rushing to his cheeks before he looked back down to his paperwork as well, he smiled to himself though, he hoped that Harry had meant that and that it wasn't just a misuse of words.

Harry glanced back up at Draco and saw just barely the pink tint to the blond's cheeks.

He decided that it was just about time he sat Hermione down and interrogated her about just what secrets of Draco's she knew. He had a feeling there was still something she wasn't telling him.

* * *

"He likes me doesn't he?"

Hermione looked up at Harry in shock, "What?"

Harry grinned down at her, a look of triumph on his face, "Draco. He likes me. He fancies me, doesn't he?"

A look of great regret flowed over Hermione's features and she look down at her Transfiguration essay, "Why would you think something like that?"

But she had already given herself away, already told Harry everything he needed to know. And Harry didn't even need to see the redness of his cheeks to know that he was right in his suspicion.

Harry grinned wider still. "I knew it. That's why you asked me to be his friend, oh, I knew it. How long has he liked me? No, how **much **does he like me?"

Hermione felt like slamming her head into the desk as she bit the inside of her lip, "Harry you can not let him know that you know. Merlin knows, it would break his heart."

"Hermione," Harry froze in shock before sitting in the seat beside the brown, bushy-haired witch, he felt like his legs were suddenly made of jell-o, "You can't possibly mean that he... Likes me _that _much?"

Hermione stood up and glared Harry down, resting her hands on the table before her, "He **does**, he's in love with you. And you will do well not to hurt him, Harry. He cares about you a lot more then he would like to say."

Harry got up and stared Hermione in the face, he was glad the Common Room was empty save them two because this conversation was definantly one they didn't need to have around other people, "You know how I feel about him." Was all he could manage to get out before looking down at his feet.

"Yes I do," Hermione said boldly, and stepped back, putting her hands on her waist now, looking much like a mother about to scorn her child for doing something wrong, "But Draco doesn't. Don't go making a fool of him and playing with his feelings like you did with Ginny."

Harry was glaring at her now, he thought they'd had a similar conversation about what had happened between him and Ginny before, "I didn't love Ginny, and you know that, Hermione. Gosh I was still obsessing over Draco when I was with her. Every time I kissed her I was thinking about him."

But Ron had walked up at that moment, had seemed as if he was about to say something witty to them before his eyes became as wide as saucers, "What did you just say about Ginny?"

Both of the two had frozen and really Harry felt like swallowing his tongue. Why did Ron just have to show up at the most perfect of times?

"Ron..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Harry being shoved into her harshly.

Ron had pushed the raven-haired boy as hard as he could, his hands were outstretched and his face was now beat red, "You what? Harry?"

Harry turned back and looked at Ron, "Gosh, Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He was about to explain himself when a fist connected with his jaw suddenly and he was on the floor, he felt wetness on his chin and could only guess that his lip was busted and bleeding.

"You were playing my sister." Ron growled out looking down at him, it wasn't a question, and then turned and left the room in a flurry of anger.

Harry sat up, rubbing his jaw and looked at Hermione.

* * *

Draco had been sitting alone in the Slytherin Common Room, minding his own business, he'd been working on his Transfiguration essay for over three hours now and was just about finished when someone walked up to him and cleared their throat.

As much as he wanted to ignore the Slytherin in front of him he had no choice but to look up from his work, as the light he was using to see his paper was now being blocked.

Theodore Nott stared down at him with a usual Slytherin glare and took a seat in front of the blond, "Been working on that for a while?" He asked.

Draco raised a brow at him and tried his best not to sneer in response, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Must've taken a while." The Slytherin in front of Draco said hesitantly.

"You can't copy my work, if that's what you're-" Draco had started to say. He stopped, however, when his eyes fell upon an object that was in Theodore's hands, he was glaring now, "What do you want?"

Nott smiled and opened the bottle of ink before he reached his arm out, ink in his hand, and hovered it over Draco's parchment. He didn't say anything as he turned the bottle upside down and emptied the contents onto Draco's essay.

The blond gasped and stood up from his chair, the writing of the parchment was now coated in fresh ink from the now empty bottle in Theodore's hand, "What the hell was that for?! That essay has took me all day-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Theodore said darkly, and Crabbe and Goyle were now at his side as he stood too.

Draco looked between the boys, his nostrils flaring up in anger, he looked down at the ruined piece of parchment again. He wanted to say more, do more, but he stopped himself and tried his best to calm down, "I don't want to fight you three."

"Of course not." Said Theodore, sneering as Draco once had, "You like it three to one. But only when you're one of the three. So naturally you'd never want to be on the other side of the wand."

Draco glared at them all, he moved to get his books, right hand reaching out to the table when a hand closed around his wrist to stop him, he made a move to pull out his wand with his free hand when he was yanked to his right and thrown down the front steps of the common room, he'd felt his arm snap at the yank.

Theodore moved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way and ran down the stairs to Draco's side, "I'm sorry, Draco, Goyle's never been so gentle before."

Draco opened his eyes, his ribs were hurting and his arm was screaming out in pain, he felt sick and shut his eyes for a moment; feeling blood on his brow and looked up at Theodore just before he was stomped hard in his stomach, the wind was kicked out of his lungs and he tried to roll over to get up but he was kicked in the face hard, before he could do anything more, and he was out.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I'll end this chapter here, I hope that you all enjoyed it! Thank you all fer reading, wait for more please! And review, would you?

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. Thank You

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey there everyone!

Someone kinda woke me up by sitting around at their house, reviewing my fanfics fer the past like... two days. How could I ignore that? LOL!

So, this was one of them, and I decided to give them a few updates, as a way of saying 'thank you'. It's nice to have a fan drop in, even fer a small review like 'Lov it'.

I read every single review I get fer every single one of my fanfics; so tho you all may think I'm dead, I'm not. XP

Where can you find me? I have an original story that I post up a new chapter to every Tuesday on Fictionpress, under the same user name. I also post up artwerk on Deviantart, same user name, and you can find me on Twitter as well at: h t t p : / / twitter . com / KaKaVegeGurl. You can also find me on GamerDNA, same user name. I'm also starting up mvs on youtube again, Username KKVGrl. I'm also on LiveJournal, KaKaVegeGurl.

I'm pretty much everywhere. And if you want me to update, the best way to get me to is to stalk me. Lol. At least that seems to be werking these days.

Thank you all fer reading! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, continue on and enjoy.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Most fanfics will be being completed very soon to make way fer something big.

Possibly Harry Potter related? XP

Alright, okay, it's a story taking place YEARS after Voldemort was defeated.

If you like HP and you want to read a great adventure, complete with Yaoi, maybe some twincest, and quite a few other goodies then you should prolly watch me closely. Watch the updates fer something completely new.

Because it's coming.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Thank You

* * *

**

Draco sat in the bed, listening to Hermione arguing with him as Madam Pomfrey wrapped up his arm. His ears felt like they had a lot of wax in them. Or like he was hearing everything through a pillow or padded walls.

"You shouldn't have let them pick on you," The bushy haired girl was saying.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stand up for yourself, Draco," Hermione growled, "Why didn't you do anything back?"

"I'm not a Gryffindor."

"You don't have to be a Gryffindor to have courage or bravery."

"I wand fight," Draco sighed, "I'm complete shit with my fists."

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Sorry, ma'am."

She stared down her nose at him and then stood straight up, "Stay in here for another hour before you go. I don't want you moving around immediately."

Draco nodded, "I will."

After Madam Pomfrey walked away Hermione leaned in and whispered to him, "You have to stand up to them or they'll keep doing it. You'll turn into the new Neville."

"But I'm better then that," Draco said as he stood up, "I'm not going to stoop down to their level."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Draco struggled to get his shirt on, "You've got internal bleeding and your arm is broken. You look like you were hit by a train."

"I know," Draco hissed when he lifted his arm to get it into it's sleeve, "But I feel fine, really."

Hermione stood up as well then, "Get back in bed at once."

"No," Draco said as he picked up his tie, he hung it around his neck undone and left the hospital wing.

He was sure he looked completely out of his usual class. His hair was a mess, he knew, now that it was short. It had to be sticking up in some odd places. His clothes were dirty, his shirt had dried black ink on it, but it didn't bother him. He would walk proudly.

When he entered the Great Hall it was obvious that things were completely unsettled at the Slytherin table.

Pansy Parkinson was soaking wet when she stormed past Draco and out of the room. Blaise Zabini glared from where he was standing at the far end of the table, he shoved Theodore Nott down in his seat and walked through the room and passed Draco as well.

Neither of them had said anything, but from the looks of it, the Slytherin table was split quite unevenly. Six other students from years below Draco were on one side, only one of which he knew by name, Tristen Fields, the rest were glaring at them. The six were on the side that Blaise had came from and were all glaring daggers back at Theodore Nott and his new cronies.

It was hard to believe that Crabbe and Goyle had had enough brains to pick a side at all. But Draco supposed it wasn't hard enough to expect them to pick the side that was probably mentioned to them first. A simple, "Draco isn't right, he's a traitor," would probably suffice to them, not even thinking enough to ask Draco about it.

But that didn't stop it from hurting.

Draco had never trusted Blaise or Pansy as far as he could throw them without using a wand. But from the looks of it, they were some of the only ones sticking up for him.

Draco observed the rest of the room and saw that Harry and Ron were silently arguing at the Gryffindor table, even Neville seemed to be adding in a few things every now and then. The blond tried not to look nervous or startled and made his way stiffly to a seat between two of the six that he figured were the only Slytherins that could stand him anymore.

He sat down and listened as Theodore Nott leaned to them and whispered to him.

"You're dead."

Draco looked up at him, remembering Harry's lines from the past, "Really?" He smirked, "You'd think I would've stopped walking around or something."

Theodore stood up, "You will."

Draco watched him leave and then started eating silently.

"You missed all of it," one of the girls beside him said, "How's your arm?"

"I'll live," Draco said as he tucked in.

After the most uncomfortable dinner in the Great Hall was over, Draco was walking down the hallways when a hand closed on his shoulder. He whipped around and jabbed his wand into the jaw of, "Harry," he said in surprise.

Harry smiled sheepishly with his hands up, "Hey."

Draco stared at him, "Hi."

Harry moved his hand to Draco's wrist to lower the wand from his jugular, "Can we talk?"

"We already are."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "But I mean," he pointed to Draco's arm, "about that."

Draco put his wand back in his sleeve, "Of course."

"You should thank Blaise and Pansy," Harry said, "They were very brave to stand up against the rest of your house for you. You don't see that often. At least, I never have."

"I know. I will."

"I don't think you're safe with them anymore."

"The Slytherins?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, "I know. But I have to stick it out. I'll get through it."

Harry nodded.

Draco stared at Harry, smiling, "Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

The blond shrugged, "To most it probably looks like I have nothing to thank you for. But there are a few people that know otherwise. Hermione does. You do. And maybe a few Gryffindors. Thank you, Harry."

Harry stared at him, confused.

Draco, walking with his limp, stopped and stared at him, "I've lost a lot. Even been beaten a few times now. And things are going to get worse for me. So why are you sticking around?"

"Because you're worth it."

"Am I?" Draco smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Harry's in a soft, chaste kiss. It was nothing over the top, no tongue, no force, just a kiss. Like a feather.

The students that were in the hall around them completely froze and watched in shock.

It wasn't a short kiss either. And Harry, though been through deeper more wild kisses, stood with his feet firmly planted, his heart in his throat beating against his adam's apple, and his palms growing unusually sweaty. It was the most amazing kiss he'd ever experienced. Draco's lips fit just right, and Harry felt like his feet were going to cave.

He breathed calmly as Draco pulled away.

The blond's eyes flashed open and he smiled at Harry, who couldn't do anything more then smile back.

"Thank you."

Harry watched in shock as the blond walked away, limping, disheveled, dirty, with his broken arm in a sling and his blond hair short and messy; ungraceful. And Harry couldn't think that anyone could walk as gracefully as Draco was; given the circumstances.

The girls in the hallway were giggling as Harry turned and walked back to the Gryffindor Dorms.

* * *

Draco's heart was beating so fast as he entered the Slytherin Dorms, he picked up his ruined parchment and spelled the mess from the table. He cleaned up silently and he heard the sound of water hitting the floor behind him. Just great, another person wanting to bully him.

He turned to see Pansy, glaring up at him, just as soaking wet as before, her makeup and eyeshadow was smeared and her clothes were dripping all over the floor.

"You haven't dried off?" He asked, confused.

"Curse," she said and took a seat at the table, "But I'm not going to get it cured just to give them the satisfaction."

"But you could get pneumonia."

"And I'll probably die, that's alright," Pansy said, "then I can haunt them."

"Is that the bright side?" Draco asked.

Pansy nodded, "Oh, it is," she looked him up and down, "and you? You just walked out of the Hospital Wing without asking, didn't you? Isn't that just as bad?"

"As bad as pneumonia?" Draco laughed, "Hardly."

"Alright," Pansy shrugged, "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah," Pansy said, "We're going to get them back right? You do have a plan, right?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't want to hurt them. It's not right."

"So we're going to do nothing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Draco looked at her with raised brows, "It's not right. Didn't I just say that?"

"They hurt you," Pansy argued, "They could've killed you."

"But they didn't."

"What's the difference? They intended to."

"There's no plan, Pansy," Draco said softly, "But thank you. Thank you for standing up for me against them. I didn't expect anything like that from you."

Pansy shrugged then, "It's fine, some one needs to be on your side. And I don't really see that you've done anything wrong. They're out of place."

* * *

"He kissed you?" Hermione gasped, "Oh, how did I miss that?"

Harry chuckled, "You should've followed him back to the Great Hall instead of coming up here to study."

"I think this is the only time doing homework could've ever been avoided for a good reason. Ugh, and I missed it," Hermione ran to him and sat them both down, "So where were you?"

"In the hallway–"

"But," Hermione interrupted, "Weren't there people?"

"Yeah, loads."

Hermione stared at Harry, "He kissed you in front of people?"

Harry was smiling then as he remembered it, "Yeah."

"I would've thought you'd have kissed him first though," Hermione said as she thought, "Him kissing you is totally out of left field. And in front of people. He's getting really brave."

"Like Gryffindor brave," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Did he say anything?"

"Not really," Harry said, "He just thanked me."

"For what?"

Harry shrugged, "I asked but he didn't tell me. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Probably for accepting him," Hermione smiled wide, "So what kind of kiss was it?"

"Oh, it was amazing," Harry said, his eyes going wide, "I've never been kissed like that before. It was perfect."

"Oooh," Hermione squealed, "Did he give you some tongue? Pull you close? Grab your face? Push you against a wall?"

"No," Harry laughed.

Hermione stopped and stared, "Well what did he do?"

"He just kissed me."

Hermione frowned, "I don't understand."

"He didn't do anything big," Harry explained, "He just kissed me. He pressed his lips to mine. No tongue, maybe his mouth was parted a little, but nothing else."

Hermione looked disappointed.

"But it was so amazing," Harry grinned, "So amazing."

"If that is your reaction from a normal kiss," Hermione giggled, "I can't wait to see what happens when you two have sex."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Thank you all fer reading, there is more to it. ^^

Don't ferget to review, drop by and say anything, all is loved. See you guys later!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	7. Like A Man

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Back again, readers?

Haven't had enough? Want more?

Hmm... Okay! You've convinced me.

Come on in, have a seat, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

FictionPress, DeviantArt, Twitter, Gamer DNA, LiveJournal = KaKaVegeGurl

Youtube = KKVGrl

Want me somewhere else? Just message me. XP

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Like a Man

* * *

**

The next morning Harry couldn't hide his excitement in seeing Draco Malfoy, he had an almost literal skip in his steps and the widest smile painted across his face. Things in their life couldn't get much worse, with most of the Slytherins down Draco's throat and Ron constantly trying to start fights with Harry, but he couldn't help his happiness that had carried on from the day before.

The thought of Draco's lips on his, of the Slytherin being attracted to him made, Harry both happy, and nervous. Harry had always been one too obvious for others with his feelings, Cho Chang and then Ginny. Being nervous with them was expected, because he hadn't really been into them, the kissing had all been forced and unusual for him. Harry had always been the dominant one there as well, it was just what he did, and he accepted the role.

Harry wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot, he'd been with people; plenty of people. He'd kissed and sexed, went down on them, more then he'd like to admit.

He was comfortable with both genders. He was comfortable with what he could do to them, and he was comfortable and confident with himself.

But Draco Malfoy, that was something completely different. Harry had thought of him that way, imagined them both that way together, but he had never hoped. Never expected them to be able to be... Intimate.

The mental images made him shiver. The reality made him sweaty and he had to control his self. Because Draco had kissed him.

The one person he wanted, thought he couldn't have, and now he could. He couldn't wait much longer. Draco was naive about his feelings, but Harry wasn't, it was his job to close the distance.

Harry's life had been full of his aunt and uncle, and his cousin Dudley, that had made it more like hell. But it had never wavered his hopes and dreams. Maybe made him insecure in his ability to keep friends and relationships, sure, but it didn't stop him from being who he was.

He accepted early that not everything was 'happily ever after'. Some times, most of the time, it wasn't. It was far from it.

Relationships never really lasted forever, and he could live with that. He could live with just the first and only kiss from Draco if he had to. If the blond didn't find him interesting enough to stick around. That was fine.

But Harry hoped that it would work out. He was serious when he said he didn't think his feelings for Draco were the kiddy kind. He really could love Draco, maybe.

However, first he had to actually get Draco. He had to let the blond know how he felt.

It surprised Harry and Hermione when Draco kissed him because Draco was the only one that didn't know how Harry felt back. He had kissed Harry on just some kind of whim. Maybe he picked up on it when Harry had said he was 'gorgeous', maybe not. But either way he sure had balls.

Harry had been ready to do it first, with complete confidence in knowing already that Draco had liked him. He had waited so far hadn't he? Unknowing and not even being able to imagine it happening, but even if he had he wouldn't have gotten up enough courage to kiss Draco without knowing first. Harry would have to show Draco how he felt. Maybe Draco was nervous about seeing him now, but he didn't have to be.

* * *

Harry waited for Draco after Lunch that day, they both had a free period then and he had a good idea of a way to spend it.

Draco walked confidently from the Great Hall, his arm was completely healed now and his busted eyebrow was nothing but a soft pink scar. His short hair was slightly wind swept and his robes were loose, his shirt untucked and his tie untied.

Harry walked up behind him again and reached out to touch the blond's shoulder like he had the day before.

The blond didn't attack this time, but he did flinch a bit, and his hand went to his pocket, but he didn't pull his wand out.

"Harry," he smiled as he turned to the Gryffindor.

Harry smirked, "You have some free time?"

"I do."

"I don't want you falling behind in your homework," Harry said, "but I'd like to talk to you for a bit." Yeah, talk, that was it.

Draco raised his brows, not looking nervous and Harry had to wonder how he had so much confidence. Wasn't he afraid that Harry would be upset?

Harry put his hand out to signal them to walk forward, he watched Draco closely, gauging his feelings, his confidence, and his nervousness.

But Draco wasn't nervous. Despite being unknowing and having been the one to kiss first, Draco showed no signs of regret or fear. He walked proudly, if anything.

Harry couldn't help but respect it, and it made him want Draco more. When they reached a dead enough corridor Harry took Draco's hand and pulled them both into an empty room. He spelled the door shut.

He didn't want to say anything, so when Draco started to speak he simply walked forward and mashed their lips together.

The blond was taken by complete surprise, but he wasn't complaining. He was being pushed backwards until his feet hit something and he fell onto something soft.

Harry pulled from the kiss, feeling the same heat he had from before. He started kissing down the blond's neck.

Draco couldn't help but moan and ran his hands through Harry's hair. He was half expecting to be scolded when they came into this room, but this was far better. He smirked and let Harry suck down hard on his neck.

He reached a hand behind them to find out what they'd fallen on, but what he felt was weird, so he looked back to see clothes. They were laying on a pile of clothes, clean ones, but clothes still, old robes from the look of it. Used and possibly discarded.

Draco shrugged inwardly and turned back to Harry, the raven-haired boy was kissing his neck at first and then moved up to quiet Draco when he started to speak again. Draco felt Harry's hands tugging on his shirt and that was when he started feeling nervous.

He broke the kiss, "Harry–"

The Gryffindor was kissing down his chest and put a hand over Draco's mouth to quiet him.

Draco reached up and took Harry's hand in his, he kissed his knuckles and chuckled, "Harry," he tried again but got a steely gaze from Harry that time.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked softly, he pulled Harry up to face him and kissed Harry, he pushed them over so that he was on top now and continued kissing Harry. He pushed them against each other flush, and let out a shaky breath.

Harry stared up at him as the blond started kissing him again.

Draco kissed Harry's lips until they were swollen, he kissed the dark-haired boy's temple, his forehead, and his cheeks. But he was acting much slower then Harry imagined.

When Harry grinded against him to try and speed things up the blond pulled back in shock.

"What are you trying to do?"

Harry sighed, figuring he probably had to say something at this point, "You're going too slow, can't we just quick this? We'll be late for class."

"'Quick' this?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You know... go faster?"

Draco pulled back even farther and stared down at Harry, the look stilled the Gryffindor completely, "Go faster with what, exactly?"

Harry shrugged, "With whatever we're doing?"

"What are we doing, Harry?" Draco asked with a raised brow and a suggestive voice.

"Gee, I dunno. Sex?" Harry guessed.

"No." Draco stood up, still staring at him, "A quick snog is fine. But I'm not ready to go any further with you."

"Why not?" Harry almost whined.

Draco straightened his shirt, "What do you think I am? Some kind of whore?"

Harry shook his head, "No of course not, but you've bedded plenty already. We can't just have a quickie, I'm dying here."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

The blond stared at him and rolled his eyes, "I'm just now trying to be myself, Harry. If there's anything I know it's that I want to take this slow."

"It's just sex."

"It's not just sex, Harry!" Draco shouted at him.

Harry frowned and stared up at him, "So you can sleep with Pansy, and Blaise, and a few Ravenclaws, but Harry's off limits? You're disgusted in me, is that it?"

"Oh Merlin, what are you? A woman?" Draco growled, "I want you and me to be right. And if you want this to be a serious relationship then you need to start taking me seriously."

"I am, and I'm getting a big nothing from it," Harry stood up, "I don't want to take time. I don't want you talking to me while we're doing it. It can just be quiet, and then we can both enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Draco started buttoning up his shirt, "That's not enjoying. I want to hear your voice, look into your eyes. I want it to be right."

Harry moved to Draco to try and calm him down, "Come on, Draco. A roll would probably do you good."

"A roll!" Draco wasn't calming and Harry moved to kiss him but Draco shoved him back so hard that Harry lost his balance and fell onto the clothes again.

"I don't want a roll, Harry," Draco backed away more and walked to the door, "Come to me when you've matured, and you want a real relationship. Not some stupid fan boy fling where you have a quickie here and there. I'm not that. I'm a man and you'll treat me like one."

Harry watched as Draco left the room and sighed. Why does the only person he thought wouldn't take sex seriously take it more seriously?

* * *

When Draco got out of the room he had to fight back the tears. He stood against the door for a moment to collect his self before he walked off briskly down the hallway. He didn't stop until he was in the Slytherin dorms.

Soaking wet Pansy walked up to him where he was sitting, she looked unhealthy, still wet from the day before.

"Draco?" She said, "Are you alright?"

"Not particularly."

Pansy frowned, "What happened? I saw you walking off with Harry earlier, it can't have been that bad, could it have?"

"Why do you think I had sex with him?" Draco raised a brow, "Do people really think I'm that easy?"

"I didn't mean sex," Pansy laughed and looked Draco up and down, "Merlin, Draco. I know you too well to think sex, you know that."

Draco stared at her.

"Did he?" She asked.

Draco bowed his head, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Pansy's eyes widened, "He didn't try to rape you, did he?"

"No," Draco laughed and sighed, "Do you think I'd be this calm if he did? No, he just expected it."

"Sex?"

"Yes, Merlin, stop saying the word," Draco swallowed, "It's making me sick just thinking about it."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Did you ever think that it might not be that bad?"

"No."

"Well, from what I've done, it hasn't been that bad so far."

"You're a virgin too, what do you know?"

Pansy glared at Draco, "Not too loud, besides, you can't say anything either. But I've stepped on a few bases. Even oral, and it was very nice."

Draco raised a brow, "With who?"

"Secrets," Pansy smiled.

Draco shook his head, "I'd think Hufflepuff, but they probably don't have the nerve to get that far, if I don't."

"So Harry, he thought you'd already had sex?"

"Stop saying it."

"Sorry,' Pansy laughed, "I forgot."

"Yeah, he thought I'd done it with quite a few people," Draco said, "You, and Blaise. And maybe a few others. I just... I want it to be right."

"I know." Pansy put her hand on his arm.

Draco sighed, "But I don't think he'll come around to my way of thinking, ever. He seems intent on the thought of it being quiet and just... Done."

Pansy nodded, "It sounds like he's had his share."

Draco growled and got up, he walked to a wall nearby and sighed, "I don't want that. I don't want to be one of his cast offs. I'm better then that."

"You are."

Draco agree, "I am, and I want it to be time consuming. Perfect."

"Nobody's first time is perfect, I imagine."

"Why not?"

"Because one of you is new to it."

"I guess," Draco whispered and Pansy almost didn't hear him, "I never thought that he would already have... Slept with so many people."

Pansy shrugged, "I'm sure that makes a few of us."

"Yeah," Draco nodded, he figured the best way to find out if Harry thought he was worth it would be to give him just a bit of what he wanted, but not enough to give the Gryffindor the idea of sex. Just a relationship.

"Will he ever come around to my way of thinking?" Draco sighed and took a seat.

"If he's a man and not a boy, sure."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Whew, so Draco just wants a real, committed relationship. Will Harry be able to? Or will he think it's just a waste of time? He did say he loved Draco. Wait until the next chapter to find out!

Please review, I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks fer reading, see you later!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Not Your Toy

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody!

I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, possibly 10 chapters all together. Hope you all are enjoying seeing me actually posting. I've missed this. ^^

If you want another fanfic to be werked on just tell me, but as it is so far I have two more planned after this one, and those are Watching The Rain and Not Enough.

Come on in, have a seat, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Love, love is like a stubborn youth

That you'd rather just deny

I'm walking on a broken roof

While I'm looking at the sky

It's all false love and affection

You don't want me

You just like the attention

Yes it's all false love and affection

You don't like me

You just want the attention

I'm not your toy

This isn't another girl meets boy

Love, love hides in a smoky light

And I can never find the truth

Boy, your touches leave me mystified

And I wish I could believe in you

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Not Your Toy

* * *

**

"Harry, I'm sure he has a reason." Hermione reassured him.

"I hope it's a good one."

"You said he just wanted to take things seriously now, maybe he wasn't serious about the rest, and didn't respect them."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I wish he wouldn't respect me."

"You don't mean that."

"I do," Harry said, "I just want sex."

Hermione stopped and looked up into Harry's eyes, "Harry. I thought I told you that Draco seriously loved you."

"You did."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "And I told you not to hurt him and you told me that you wouldn't."

"I didn't say that," Harry argued, "I just said you knew how I felt about him. I like Draco, he's a really good kisser. He's probably a lion in the sack. I just–"

"You just want sex," Hermione looked disappointed and stood up, "Is that what you told him?"

Harry nodded, "Well, yeah. I wouldn't lie to him."

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed up her book bag and then stared at Harry, "He could be a lion in the sack, or maybe even better then that. But you're a snake in it."

Harry watched in confusion as Hermione stormed out of the Common Rooms.

Ron was pushed by her as she left and he walked up to Harry then, "Bloody hell, what's she so angry about?"

"She's upset because I told Draco that I just wanted a quick shag."

"That's all?"

Harry shrugged.

Ron sat down by Harry, "So, you don't love him or anything?"

Harry looked at his friend, "I dunno. Aren't we too young to be tied down to one person?"

"Sure."

Harry turned to Ron, "If I wanted to bed him, I'd have to be with him forever. But if he's like a lion in the sack... Would that make it worth it?"

Ron raised a brow, "Relationships aren't just about sex though. Not as far as I've seen."

"What then?"

"Well, do you like him as a person?"

"I dunno."

"How do you not know?"

Harry shrugged, "I've never really gotten to talking to him one on one, there's always too many people around. And he's Malfoy. He's been my enemy for almost seven years now."

"That was what I thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry looked at Ron.

"Well you want to shag him," Ron stated, "But he's your rival. You never thought that was kind of weird?"

"No."

Ron stared at Harry before he started laughing hysterically, "How?" He laughed, "how did you never think that was weird? You two hate each other. But you want to fuck him?"

"Well I wouldn't say fuck," Harry said, watching his friend, "Not really fuck. Shag is fine, but I don't want it to be stupid."

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry, "Well, you can always ask him for sex and then decide."

"I don't know if he'd be okay with that," Harry said, "And we'd need time. He wants to take those things slow."

"Slow?"

"Yeah, like kissing and stuff?"

Ron frowned, "And stuff?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "Like foreplay and stuff. And massaging or something."

"That's all like fag stuff though, it's not fun."

Harry was frowning then too, "Well I've never done it or anything. But... Wait. You think blowing off another bloke is 'fag stuff' but fucking them, or shagging isn't?"

"Well," Ron paused, "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

Harry stared at Ron.

"What?"

"I've never done it."

Ron shrugged, "So? It's still fag stuff."

"So Draco's a fag and I'm not?"

"Sure."

"But I can fuck a fag and not be a fag?"

"Sure."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "If there was any bloke I'd do that stuff with though, I'd definitely consider him."

"You're considering it now?"

"Well, yeah," Harry smiled, "He's got a nice body, I bet."

"I guess you couldn't really get much better."

Harry nodded, "I dunno though. If I'm considering it... With him... Does that mean I like him more then the rest?"

"Why not?"

"Well if I do," Harry mused, "Then maybe I should stay with him. Since he's the only one I'd want to do more with. Shagging would get boring after a while."

"Well, everything gets boring after a while," Ron said, "And if you want a relationship so you can shag him then you have to get to know him. What if you still hate him?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe I should talk to him about it."

"Yeah."

* * *

Draco shook his head, "No, he wasn't really that rude. I guess it just surprised me that he would think I was that easy. I'm not. I have a lot of self respect."

"As you should," Hermione agreed, "Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, "Are you a virgin?"

Draco flushed pink and looked down, Hermione already knew everything else about him, "Yes."

"I thought so," Hermione said, "Why didn't you tell Harry that? Instead of letting him think you'd slept with others?"

"Because," Draco said, "It's embarrassing."

"No it's not," Hermione laughed.

"It is!"

Hermione shook her head.

Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, "Why isn't it embarrassing?"

"That's something important to give to someone," Hermione said, "A sign of love. He doesn't have it to give to you, but who could blame him? He's had a hard life. I remember trying to explain those things to him."

"A hard life?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes, Harry grew up never knowing of things like sex and stuff. He was clueless. I tried explaining it to him and he just didn't understand. So he just went off and found out about it for himself."

"I see."

"But he's never done anything serious, it's just been mindless sex. The biggest relationship he was in was with Ginny, and she tried to get him to go down on her."

Draco winced in annoyance.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "Harry wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Dunno," Hermione shrugged, "He just won't do it."

"And men?"

Hermione shook her head, "He hardly goes past their nipples with his mouth, and hardly past their hips with his hands."

Draco frowned, "How do you know all of this."

"You don't wanna know."

Draco nodded, "He's slept with you too, huh?"

"Merlin, no," Hermione giggled, "Just Ron and Ginny, they tell me everything."

"Weasel?" Draco growled, "I... I mean... Weasley."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Just shags though, Harry doesn't see sex as something serious."

"Well I do."

"And that's the problem." The brown-haired girl stood up, "I don't know if Harry really loves you, Draco. But I think you two need to talk and meet somewhere in the middle. You love him, and though he may think it's mindless sex, wouldn't you want to enjoy it with him, someone you're in love with, then regret it later with someone else?"

Draco stopped and stared up at her, "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Maybe he'll make some kind of effort to take his time, so you can enjoy it," Hermione said, "he cares for you enough for that."

* * *

Harry paced back and forth outside of the Great Hall, it was Saturday and he'd finally made up his mind. He rubbed his hands off on his slacks to try and stop them from sweating. He'd never been so nervous about anything in his whole life.

Finally the doors opened and a rush of Slytherins walked out, Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco's hand. The blond was too use to this act now and turned back to look at him.

"Harry," He said.

Harry nodded, "Can we talk?"

"Yes."

Harry looked around, "Room of Requirement talk?"

Draco raised a brow at him, "How long is this going to take?"

"A while."

Draco thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I guess I can do homework tomorrow."

Harry smiled and led the way.

Draco followed silently, he ran his hands through his short hair and stared at Harry's back as they walked.

They reached the Room of Requirement and Harry pondered past it three times for the door to form. When it did they both moved forward to enter it. The room was simple, a window, a desk, a bed, a few other doors, and a nightstand.

Harry turned back to look Draco in the eyes, "I thought a lot about what you said."

"So have I."

Harry nodded, "Can I... Can I try something?"

Draco's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, "Sure."

The dark-haired boy leaned in and pressed their lips together, softly, and simply, as Draco had when they had first kissed.

Draco felt his mind being blown and then Harry pulled away to stare at him.

"I know you wanted to take things slow."

Draco put his finger to Harry's lips, "Not so much. I just want it right."

Harry nodded softly, "But I want to do something."

"That's alright," Draco said with a soft smile.

Harry motioned for Draco to lay on the bed and the blond did. Harry walked to him nervously and climbed on the bed too. He kissed Draco again, moved his hands down to the blond's pants, he unbuttoned them gently and then Draco broke the kiss as Harry unzipped his pants.

"Harry."

Harry looked up into his eyes, "Yeah?" he asked nervously.

Draco swallowed, "Uh... What are you doing?"

Harry pushed his hands down under the waistband of Draco's boxers, "You said I could."

"I did, but–"

"You don't want me to?"

Draco breathed slowly, "No, no, I... I do. But... But do you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I?" harry asked and then to reassure his self he said, "you have a gorgeous body, Draco. Why wouldn't I want to give it pleasure?"

Draco breathed out again and nodded, "Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were sure." He felt confused now because what Hermione had said couldn't have possibly been wrong, could it have?

Harry pulled off Draco's shoes and then his pants and boxers, laying them on the floor next to the bed.

The Slytherin below him fought back his nervousness and smiled up at Harry sheepishly.

Harry shifted so that he was between Draco's legs and then looked up into the beautiful storm grey eyes of his, "I can?" he asked.

Draco nodded and before he had time to say anything more the dark-haired boy's mouth closed over the tip of his penis.

Draco gasped in shock and arched his back, he couldn't help feeling like he wanted to squeeze his body together, but at the same time he wanted more of himself in Harry's mouth.

Harry almost choked when Draco's hands buried in his hair and pressed him lower. He moved his hands from the base of Draco's penis and pulled the blond's hands from his hair. He tried to keep his momentum up and breathe through his nose at the same time.

Draco couldn't handle the feeling much longer and decided that it would probably be rude to not tell Harry, "I... I'm going to...' he stuttered.

Harry reached his right hand around to take Draco's left one, he squeezed it gently and felt Draco cock pulsating against his teeth. The liquid gushed into his mouth, he didn't even have to fight back a gag when the taste hit his tongue, sweet but tangy, it was delicious.

Draco tried to calm down as he pulled Harry up and kissed him.

"It was alright?"

Draco nodded, "For you?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "That was my first time."

"I know."

Harry pulled away and looked down at Draco, "I didn't feel like... inexperienced, did I?"

Draco shook his head, "Merlin no, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Draco took a breath and stared into Harry's eyes, "I'm... Promise you won't laugh?"

Harry nodded, "Of course?"

"I'm a virgin."

"You're a–"

"Virgin," Draco said, "Yeah."

Harry nodded in understanding, "That's why you didn't want to go fast."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, "I guess I was embarrassed."

"Ah," Harry looked into Draco's eyes and smiled, "Looks like we both have our weird things about sex."

Draco winced at the word.

"What?"

The Slytherin shook his head, "I dunno, I've never really... I guess I've never been a big fan of the thought of sex."

Harry raised his brows, "No? You didn't think it could be... I dunno, good?"

"Not really," Draco chuckled, "but I want to try. As long as you don't play games with me. I'm not a toy."

"I know, I know," Harry laughed as well, "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize," Draco kissed Harry, "But thank you for respecting my wishes."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Lots of writing today, whew. So many fanfics, so little time.

Please review, everyone! Thanks fer reading! Stay tuned in fer the next chapter.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	9. Jar of Hearts

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Back again, Harry?

Just kidding, there's no way I'm that old. XP

Hi guys, how are you all doing? Me? Oh man, I'm great, really couldn't be better. ^^

I've been in a pretty consistent streak with this fic lately, haven't I? And I love it so much. /hugs fanfic

So, how bout that HP DH trailer, eh? The one with the edit on Hermione's bloody hand. XP WEIRD. Oh man, I hope it's bloody, I really do. ^^;

Anyways, hope you all enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

*And if you dunno Jar of Hearts, look it up on youtube. AMAZING SONG.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Jar of Hearts

* * *

**

Draco ran into the bathroom, breathless, and put his back against it. He ran his hands through his hair, wanting more then anything to rip it all out. He fought back a sob as he walked forward to stare into the mirror. He wiped the blood from his nose, wiped the blood from his lips, and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at his reflection. How had things gone so wrong? He remembered how gentle Harry was just a week ago. How could he have become so desperate after that? Draco didn't string him on, they had only kissed a few times before yesterday.

_ "Virgin," Draco said, "Yeah."_

_Harry nodded in understanding, "That's why you didn't want to go fast."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked._

_Draco shrugged, "I guess I was embarrassed."_

Draco turned from the counter then and dry heaved into the toilet. How could things have changed so drastically? Just yesterday he was so happy that things were going so well, that they were taking there time. And then last night...

He stepped from the counter and sat on the tile floor, pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed into his hands.

* * *

**The Day Before

* * *

**

Harry looked at the object in his hand, twisting it between his fingers, "This works?"

Hermione nodded, "Full proof, look... Harry, don't push anything onto Draco, alright? You've been pushing down on him for days now. And he's very hesitant. Just let him choose when he wants to–"

"I know," Harry growled out, "Merlin, I know."

"Good."

Harry stuck the condom in his pocket and left the Common Room, he went out into the hallway and made his path to the Room of Requirement. He walked in and closed the door, he looked around the room and waited in silence.

When the door finally opened and Draco walked in Harry's expression changed from the brood and frown to a wide smile.

"Hey," he said warmly, "I was waiting for you."

Draco stared at him with wide eyes, "Oh, hi Harry."

Harry nodded and then moved out of the way so that Draco could walk in, "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure."

Draco walked in and put his bag down just beside the door, he looked around the room before his eyes settled back on Harry.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Harry closed the door and pinned Draco back against it, "Nothing completely. Just... You know," he hinted.

Draco looked confused and then Harry pushed their lips together.

The dark-haired boy ran his hands down Draco's sides and pushed his cloak off his shoulders, pulled Draco's tie from his neck and started unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

"Harry," Draco gasped, breaking the kiss, he didn't fight back, instead he wrapped his hand over the back of Harry's neck, pulling their heads closer and crushing their lips against one another.

Harry gasped and tore Draco's shirt open the rest of the way, he pulled his own vest up and over his head, unbuttoning his shirt and forced his leg between both of Draco's, grinding their bodies together.

Draco moaned low in his throat and Harry ripped him from the door, backing them together until they fell on the bed, "Harry."

The Gryffindor nearly tore Draco's pants from his legs and pulled his own down partly, his shirt hung, still on, he kissed down Draco's neck, "I have something."

Draco nodded, "Yeah?"

Harry pulled the condom out of his pocket, opened it with his teeth and put it on, "It's spelled for lubrication, so it won't hurt as much."

"Nice," the blond felt like he was losing control at that point, when he felt Harry pushing against him, "Wait. Right now?"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Draco sat up, "Harry, I wanted to take it slow."

"This _is_ slow."

"It's not," Draco said, "Why can't it be slower?"

Harry frowned, "You are such a tease. I can't go any slower then this."

"Harry–"

"Stop using your muscles or I can't get in."

Draco stared up at Harry, "I–"

"Draco!" Harry looked at him, "You're getting really off putting."

"Let me be off putting then," Draco sat up, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Look," Harry said, "Just lay back down and calm yourself. It won't hurt. I'll be gentle."

"No," Draco moved to get up and Harry grabbed his wrist.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Draco said, "I refuse to be forced to have sex with you just because you can't wait."

Draco moved to get up again and Harry held him down.

"Don't go, Draco."

"Let me go."

Harry shook his head, "Calm down."

Draco nodded, "I'm calm."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco back below him, "Alright. Now, I–"

The Slytherin pulled his fist back and hit Harry hard in the jaw.

"Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and the blond pushed up against him.

"Get off of me!"

"No."

Draco was about to threaten Harry when Harry punched him so hard in the face that Draco felt like it'd broken his nose. He felt the fist connect three more times, felt the blood fill his mouth. He pushed against Harry, felt the Gryffindor grabbing his legs to hold him down.

Harry tried to kiss Draco, but the blond lifted his open fist and hit Harry upwardly in the jaw so hard the Harry's teeth bit down on his tongue.

Draco kicked Harry between the legs and jumped off of the bed, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

"Draco, wait!" Harry said from the bed, "Please!"

"No," Draco turned to Harry, "Don't come near me."

Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't mean–"

"To rape me?" Draco asked, his eyes were wide and he was staring around the room in a blind panic.

"No," Harry said, wincing and trying to get up from the bed, "Draco, I would never have."

"But you were," Draco said as he backed to the door, the tears fighting to spill but he forced them back, "You tried to rape me, Harry."

Harry stared in shock, "I'm sorry."

Draco nodded, "You are," and he left the room as fast as he could.

* * *

**Current Time

* * *

**

Draco shook violently and slammed his fist back against the wall, he stopped and stared up at the roof. Could there possibly be a way to fix this?

There was a knock on the door and Draco looked up, "Who is it?" he snapped.

"Just me," came Blaise's voice from the other side of the door.

Draco stood up and looked in the mirror; to his horrible reflection, the busted nose and lip, the bruises and cuts, "Come on in, Blaise."

The door opened and the dark-skinned boy walked into the room, he took one look at Draco and hissed, "What happened? Who did this to you? Nott? I'll kill–"

"No," Draco said softly, "It wasn't him. For once."

Blaise raised his brows as he spelled Draco's nose fixed, "then who was it?"

"I can't say," Draco whispered, "Don't worry about it."

"It won't happen again?"

"No," Draco sighed, "No, it won't happen again."

* * *

"You did what!"

Harry winced and grabbed at his head in pain, "Yeah, I know."

Hermione growled at him, "Harry, how could you?"

"That's just it," Harry said, "I don't even know how I could've. I just lost so much control. But in a way, I'm glad that it happened."

"Glad?" Hermione's eyes widened even more.

"I have to talk to him," Harry said, "It looks bad, I know it. It looks really bad. But I have to talk to him now. I have to get him to forgive me."

"And why would he do that?" Hermione asked, "Harry, you don't deserve forgiveness."

"Maybe not," Harry said with a sigh, "But after it happened I realized something. I had like... an epiphany or something."

"Alright?"

"I've been so worried about sex and everything and just having him and I realized that that isn't it."

"Isn't what?"

Harry chuckled, "It's not 'having him'. I'm in love with Draco, Hermione. And I need him. I need to have him or I think I'll die."

"Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Not like that. That could never happen, and I don't really care if it does anymore. Hermione, it took me all of this time but I realize that I do know him. I know Draco. Probably better then anyone. And I still love him."

Hermione shook her head, "I dunno. You tried to rape him, Harry. How are you going to make it up to him?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Hate Harry? Hate Harry as much as I do? Prolly not. XP One more chapter to go, I think. ^^

Please review all! Thanks fer reading! Stay tuned in fer the next chapter.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	10. Strong Enough

**Forgive Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WOOooo yeah!

*takes some serious amount of advil atm*. XP

Enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Is he not strong enough?

Is he not pure enough?

To break me, pour me out, and start again?

Is he not brave enough?

To take one chance with me

Please can I have one chance to start again

He took my life into his hands

And turned it all around

In my most desperate circumstance, is where I'm finally found

That you are strong enough

That you are pure enough

To break me, pour me out, and start again

That you are brave enough

To take one chance on me

Oh thank you for my chance to start again

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Strong Enough

* * *

**

Draco sat down at the breakfast table and looked across it at Pansy, who was still soaking wet and, at the moment, trying to get a good hold on her spoon.

"Hey," she said in annoyance at her food.

Draco nodded, "Hey."

Pansy looked up immediately at the sound of his voice and met Draco's gaze, "What happened to your face? Did you get hit by a car?"

Draco laughed softly, hiding his hesitance, "No."

"Then what happened?" Pansy asked again, staring at him, "You look horrible."

"I _feel _horrible."

Pansy watched Draco for a moment, watched his hands and his face closely. She frowned, "You seem different, some how."

Draco shrugged, still looking down at his plate, "I can't imagine why."

* * *

Hermione shook her head, "Not this early."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Just wait a bit longer," Hermione said, "Let Draco have some time to him self to cool down."

Harry nodded, crestfallen, "Alright. I just feel like I'm wasting my time sitting around here doing nothing while he thinks that bad of me."

"If anyone else knew, I'm sure they'd think bad of you too," Hermione whispered.

"Think bad of who?" Ron asked as he sat between the two, "Harry?"

Harry frowned, "Yeah me, the great sick-o."

Ron frowned as well then, "Well come out with it," he said, patting Harry's arm, "What did you do?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "I hurt Draco last night."

"Too rough, eh?" Ron laughed, "Knew you shouldn't have done that fag stuff with him. Did you bite him?"

"Nothing like that," Harry sighed, "It was much, much worse."

"Worse then biting a bloke's dick off?" Ron's eyebrows went up, "Bloody hell, now I gotta know what you did."

Harry shook his head, "No, enough people know already."

"But I'm your best mate."

Harry sighed again.

"Even if you were thinking of Malfoy while you were banging my sister," Ron said, "You're still my best mate."

"Alright," Harry said in defeat, "But don't say anything out loud, to anyone."

"Of course."

"I tried to rape Draco."

The smile dropped from Ron's face and he stared at Harry.

Harry glared at Ron's expression and bowed his head, "I know. It's bad. Just–"

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said loudly, "How did... what do you mean tried?"

Harry pointed to the bruise on his jaw, "This is what he did to me. But I think his face is a lot worse."

Ron stared at his jaw, "Wow, Merlin's beard. I didn't know you had it in you. You try to demand sex and then you pummeled him when you didn't get your way."

Hermione smacked Ron in the head with her book.

"Ow!"

Harry put his head in his hands, "I know. I know. It's bad."

"It's horrible," Ron said rubbing his head, "so what are you going to do to make it up to him?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm going to marry him."

"Nah," Ron said, throwing his arms out in front of him, "Marriage is for fags. You have to do something more drastic then that."

"More drastic then marriage?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, "Oh yeah, I have the best idea. But you have to do it tonight. At dinner."

"Why dinner?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno, maybe having a lot of other people around is perfect for it, right? Think your strong enough to handle it?"

"Strong?" Harry asked in confusion.

* * *

"You're going to forgive him?" Pansy asked, glaring at Draco, "After what he did to you, you're going to forgive him?"

Draco nodded, "Well, yeah. I don't think he did what he did on purpose."

"Like punching you."

"It's not the first time."

"Yeah but this punching was different," Blaise stated.

Draco shrugged, "Well, I think he deserves another chance. I think I strung him along. He doesn't understand the lot of it, and I need to help him to."

"Understand?" Pansy asked.

"He loves me," Draco said, "I'm very sure of that. He just needs help. I have to show him that things are different."

"No," Blaise argued, "You love him. I'm sure of that. And he... He's just stupid. Draco, you love him too much."

"No. I love him enough."

"Enough?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded, "Enough to be brave. To stick it out. To give him another chance. He deserves it, after everything I've done."

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy both looked up to see Harry Potter, standing near the door of the Great hall, obviously having just come in. His hair was messy and he was wearing his school robes, his face looked troubled, but he had his chest out bravely; more so then usual.

The Great hall was nearly full of students that morning and they all looked up in surprise as well as the boy-who-lived walked over to Draco and stood before him.

"I need to apologize to you," Harry said loudly, staring down at Draco, "Really, I've been a jerk. And I want you to know something."

Draco stared up at Harry with wide eyes as the Gryffindor motioned for him to stand up.

Harry smiled as Draco pushed away from the table and stood to meet him at eye level, "I'm sorry," he said softly so that not many others could hear him, "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"By being on bottom," Harry said simply, "And when you want to, I will. For as long as you want to. That is to say... If ever you want to. If you never do, then that's fine. I understand. What I did was wrong, and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I'd like to have it."

Harry spoke louder again then, so everyone could hear, "Because I'm in love with you, Draco. And I want to be with you. Forever."

Draco smiled wide and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's softly.

"So you forgive me?" The raven-haired boy asked breathlessly.

"I do," Draco said, "It's not like we haven't fought before."

"Right," Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry looked up at Draco nervously, "I love you."

Draco smiled, "I love you too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco nodded, sure of him self, "I am."

Harry reached forward, "I think it's too tight," and fixed the bow around Draco's neck.

"Let's do this."

"Yeah," Draco took four quick breaths, balled his fists and left the room.

Hermione stood from her seat.

Harry spun in a circle, showing off his black tux, "How do I look?"

Hermione walked to him and pulled him into a big hug, "You look pretty handsome, I'd say. And Draco's white tux fits him well too."

"Yeah," Harry grinned ear to ear, "He's dashing."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

Hermione took a step back and smiled too, "Don't be, tonight you two will be married. And you'll finally get what you've been waiting for."

"Waiting for?"

"You know," Ron spoke from the door, "Sex."

Harry laughed and looked from Hermione to Ron, "You two really thought I did all of this just for sex? Admitting my love in front of the entire school body, going on countless dates, becoming an Auror, and the whole three years of being with him, to get married to him just for sex? "

His two friends nodded.

"Well sure," said Ron, 'What else have you been doing it for?"

"Maybe love?" Harry suggested.

Hermione threw her hand out in front of her, "Psh, yeah right."

"No way," said Ron at the same time.

Harry frowned, "I'm being serious."

Ron shook his head, "You can't possibly be in love with someone, Harry. That's stepford fag stuff."

"I'm a stepford fag now?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "No, only Draco."

Hermione laughed, "It's always only Draco."

Harry straightened his suit and heard the music start up, "Oooh, that's my queue," he hugged Ron and moved to the door, "Wish me luck."

The two friends walked behind him.

"Good luck."

"Don't trip."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed, that's the end of this fic. Feel free to go to my page and read others, I'll be finishing more. If you want one in particulur just ask. Or, I even take REQUESTS. Orly? XP Yeah, as long as it's reasonable.

I know people don't write the classic stuff like I do. These days it's all, "Draco's sister", "Harry was a female", or "Harry meets Buffy and they join together to fight vampires" and shit. So if you want CLASSIC yaoi, in the real world of HP. Feel free to ask me. I'll write the real stuff. ^_~

Please review! Thanks fer reading! Follow me or something, I'm always here.

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
